The Rose
by jedimasterstar
Summary: DISCONTINUED for now. I'm going to be rewriting this, so stay tuned...It has been two years since Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham. Now he must team up with a religious symbologist to stop a secret society from hatching a hideous plan.
1. Meeting

**Hello, forgive me if the story is a little rough. This is my first _Batman Begins_ fanfic, so help and ideas are welcome (I'll even accept a few flames). Also, the use of religious symbolism will progress as the story progresses. Now, on with the show!**

**Summary:** It has been two years since Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham. Aria Calhoun has recently returned to visit her parents after college graduation. When Aria and Bruce meet, they get tangled in a web being spun by a secret society, a web so powerful that Bruce might lose everything he has gained.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character from _Batman Begins_. I only own Aria and the other OCs

Chapter 1

_I can't believe that I came back to Gotham_, thought Aria as she watched the crowd that has gathered for her father's birthday. She came home for the party hoping that things would go smoothly, but that hope died with her mother's renewed attempts in marrying her off.

"Can't you just leave me alone? I'm happy with my life right now," she told her mother yesterday.

"I only want what is best for you," her mother said calmly.

"Correction: you only want what is best for you," Aria said angrily before storming off. Tonight, she gazed around the banquet hall and spotted her parents talking with an old man with a very young woman. Then her eyes became glued to a very handsome man standing a few feet away from her. He was about a head taller than she was with dark hair and mysterious dark eyes. _He must have strong muscles under that shirt_, she thought. Suddenly, her eyes caught his and he started walking toward her.

"Hello, my name is Bruce Wayne," he said. Aria's eyes rapidly went wide.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_I'm completely bored_, thought Bruce as he stood at the back of the crowd. He came to the party since it was the birthday of his father's longtime friend Jason Calhoun; but what, or mainly _who_, Bruce was hoping to meet was Calhoun's daughter Aria. She had just graduated from Harvard with a masters in religious symbolism, and Bruce was hoping to ask her questions. He had just finished reading _The Da Vinci Code_ and he was curious on how all those symbols meant those things. He was musing on that thought when he caught eyes with a beautiful young woman. As he started to walk towards her, he took a moment to study her. She was shorter than he was, with long curly brown hair and emerald green eyes. She stood patiently as Bruce arrived.

"Hello, my name is Bruce Wayne," he said. Bruce smiled as her eyes went wide at the recognition of his name. "May I ask to whom I am talking to?"

"Aria Calhoun," she answered.

"Ah, I finally get to meet Gotham's resident expert of religious symbolism," Bruce said with a smile.

"And I get to meet the walking dead," she teased. Bruce laughed, and they stood in silence.

Bruce broke it by saying, "I was hoping to meet you and ask you questions about your field of study."

Aria smiled. "I would be happy to answer your questions. What is it that you would like to know?" Before Bruce could ask, he heard Aria's mother calling for her daughter.

"What does she want?" Aria groaned. "I'm sorry, Mr. Wayne, but I have to go."

"Wait, how about dinner tomorrow? That way we can continue our conversation," asked Bruce hopefully.

To his delight, Aria smiled and said, "It's a date."

**I also do not own _The Da Vinci Code_.**


	2. Fighting, Rescue, Dinner

**Disclaimer:** don't own _Batman Begins_

**Chapter 2**

Bruce left the party shortly after leaving Aria. He arrived home and came face to face with a man. "Well, Master Bruce, how was the party?" asked Alfred, Bruce's lifelong butler, friend, and confidant.

"The usual," responded Bruce.

"Was Miss Calhoun there?"

Bruce smiled. "Yes, she was. In fact, in order to finish a conversation, I have a date with her tomorrow night."

Alfred shook his head. Only Bruce Wayne would be able to snag a date with a woman this quickly. "Will she be coming here or will you both go out?"

"Better bring her here. I don't think she would appreciate being in the newspaper."

"Well, until tomorrow then."

* * *

It has been a very quiet night on the streets of Gotham. Aria looked around as she walked down the deserted street. Normally she wouldn't be out here this late, but another argument with her mother drove her out of the house.

_"What is it, mother?" Aria asked after leaving Bruce._

_"Were you just talking to Bruce Wayne?" Cynthia Calhoun asked._

_"Yes. He wanted to ask me questions on religious symbolism. But when you called for me, we decided to continue the conversation over dinner tomorrow."_

_"Oh, how splendid! You two would make a perfect couple."_

_Aria rolled her eyes. "Mother, it's not a romantic interlude. Just a person wanting to broaden his mind with new ideas." _

_Unfortunately, her mother ignored her and said, "I can't wait to tell Katherine. She has been trying to set her daughter up with Wayne for a year now. Wait until she hears that you accomplished it on the first try!"_

_This is when Aria finally snapped. "SHUT UP! Mother, just stop it. I don't need you to start going all CIA on me! Just leave me alone! Better yet, just stay the hell out of my life! If I need advice, I'll go to Dad, not you, you conniving bitch!"_

_Her mother stood there a second then said, "Get out. Get out of my house. As long as you stay here, you follow whatever I say. If you don't like it, get out!"_

"Fine. I'll just stay at a hotel and visit Dad until I have to go back to Harvard. GOODBYE!" With that, Aria went to her room, gathered up her belongings, and checked into the Ritz Gotham.

Due to a minor case of insomnia, Aria left her room and decided to roam the streets for a while. She was amazed on how much Gotham has changed in the last two years. Ever since the appearance of this Batman, criminals hardly come out. Only the mob bosses and hardened criminals still roam.

"Well, look what we have here," came a voice from behind Aria. She spun around to find herself face to face with a man. "Let's see what fun we can have here."

"Stay back," warned Aria as she grabbed the closest thing to her – a trash can lid.

"Aren't we a brave little thing," the man sneered. Yet he never was able to make a move. Before her eyes, Aria saw the man being grabbed and hoisted up by a black figure and strung by his ankles.

"You need to be a little more careful," said a deep voice from behind her. Aria turned and came face to face (again!) with a man in a bat scowl. Aria stared into his eyes and said, "So you're the Batman I have been hearing about." He didn't responded.

"Not much of a talker, eh? Well, thank you for helping me. I won't forget it," she said. When she said that, she turned around and started to walk off. "Oh, wait. May I ask a question…" she started to say as she turned back around. Yet, he was gone. She looked around and shrugged. _I'll just go back to the hotel_, she thought.

* * *

Unbeknownst to her, Batman was watching her from one of the rooftops. _At least she's safe_, he thought as he watched her turn back around to head back to the hotel. _Why is she staying at a hotel? Guess I'll find out tomorrow_, he thought as he also turned around to continue with his night.

* * *

In the morning, Aria decided to call Bruce to find out where they will be meeting for dinner. _Please don't let it be at a public restaurant_, she thought. Yet she took that back. Bruce Wayne hardly came out in public, mainly for charity functions or parties thrown by old family friends, like her father. "_Wayne residence_," said a man with a British accent.

"Yes, I was hoping to talk to Bruce Wayne. Is he available?" she asked.

_"May I ask who is calling?"_

"Aria Calhoun."

_"One moment, miss_." Actually it was almost a spontaneous response.

_"Aria, you there?"_

She smiled. "Yes, I'm here, Bruce."

_"What do you need?"_ he asked.

"I was wondering where we will be meeting for dinner tonight?"

_"How about here at the manor? Alfred's a great cook."_

Aria sighed in relief. "Sounds great. Around seven?"

_"See you then._"

When Aria hanged up, she took a moment to contemplate last night. When she meet the Batman, he seemed to be familiar to her. Well, at least the eyes. They reminded her of Bruce Wayne. _Just a coincidence_, she thought as she finished getting ready for her day.

* * *

Bruce and Alfred were finishing getting ready when they heard a knock at the door. "She's early," observed Bruce. A few moments later, Bruce saw a sight that made him lose all senses. Before him was Aria dressed in a V-neck asymmetrical light green dress and matching shoes. Her hair was done in a way that would make any queen jealous.

"Hello, Bruce. Sorry I'm early," she said.

"It's alright. Have a seat. Dinner's almost ready." They sat a talk for a few minutes until Alfred announced that dinner was ready.

After dinner was served, Bruce and Aria talked about their lives in high society.

"I was wondering," said Bruce. "Why were you calling me from the Ritz?"

Aria suddenly flushed. "I fight with my mother. Called her names and she threw me out."

"Oh," was all that Bruce could come up with.

"Anyway, what was the question you wanted to ask me about last night?"

"Ah. I was going to ask about the Holy Grail. I read _The Da Vinci Code_ and was wondering about it."

"_The Da Vinci Code_. Another little way of interpreting a myth. Actually, Bruce, there are several different myths about the Grail…"

**Another chapter finished. Yeah, I know that I made Aria call her mother those things, but with a mother like her, what else is she supposed to do. The next chapter will be going into several different Grail legends, so get ready.** **Please review! It helps me.**


	3. Answers to Questions

**Here I am. Like I said in the last chapter, I will go into some of the Grail legends and also into some of the Mother Goddess. It may sound like a lecture, but this is the chapter in which Bruce gets his answers. The next chapter will get into the plot. I just needed to set down the reasonings. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer**: Only own Aria

**Chapter 3**

"You mean that there are several legends behind the Grail?" asked Bruce.

"Yes, but let me tell you the entomology behind it. The word _sangraal_ is a word that medieval writers made up while writing the Grail stories. The Old French word _san graal_ does mean "Holy Grail" and _sang raal _means "royal blood." _Sang raal_ was a pun phrase when talking about the cup that bore the _blood _of Christ," Aria started to explain.

"And that is the phrase that many modern writers play on," said Bruce.

"Yes, there is no proof of anything behind _Holy Blood, Holy Grail_ and _The Da Vinci Code_. But some aspects of _The Da Vinci Code_ have some historical reference which I won't go into."

"Alright, what about the legends?"

"The only two common aspects of the Grail stories is Joseph of Arimathea and King Arthur. Like I said there are several, but I will go into a couple. The Holy Grail is seen by some as the cup that Jesus used at the Last Supper, yet some consider it to be separate from the Chalice. Anyway, medieval writer Robert de Boron has Joseph of Arimathea receiving the Grail from an apparition of Christ and takes it to Britain; there he found a line whose purpose was to protect the Grail, which includes Perceval, one of Arthur's knights. The writers of the Vulgate Cycle paint the Grail as a symbol ofGod's grace to humanity. Most historians believe that the Grail legend was combined with a Celtic myth about a cauldron that was said to have magical powers. As Mr. Brown put it in his book, the Grail story was rich in France because it was started there.

"The term _holy grail_ has been used to describe many things, mainly those ideas and inventions dealing in science. Modern retellings of the story have been numerous. Ever seen the 1970s movie _Excalibur_?" asked Aria.

"No," answered Bruce.

"The movie portrayed the Grail as the way to restore and revitalize Arthur's life, for his life was connected to the land that was suffering. Science fiction books and shows have shown the Grail as an alien device, such as Robert Doherty's _Area 51_ and the popular show _Stargate SG-1_. Yet, today, most writers have the Holy Grail to be Mary Magdalene, saying that she was Christ's wife and that she had His child."

"Isn't it true that Jewish tradition at the time taught against celibacy?" asked Bruce.

"It is true that most men married, but it was common to find single men. Christ was not the only bachelor mentioned in the New Testament. Look at Saint Paul, the one who converted after seeing an apparition of Christ. He was a Jew and he never married. And he wrote much of the New Testament! So you see that the New Testament is not fabricated."

"Do not believe in the Gnostic Gospels?"

"No, since they were written four hundred years after the fact."

Bruce thought about that for a while and then posed another question. "Goddess worship. What is the belief behind the goddess?"

Aria smiled. "The mother goddess has a basis in all religions. Each religion has its own mother goddess or earth goddess. In ancient times, females were revered as much as males. There is a mother goddess in every religion. To name a few, in ancient Sumeria, the mother goddess was Tiamat; in Mesopotamia, Ishtar; in Greece, you can consider Aphrodite, Gaia, Rhea, Demeter, or Athena; to the Celts it was Anu; and to the Norse it was Freya. Even the Catholics revere the Virgin Mary as the divine intercessory of humanity."

Bruce took this all in and decided that he needed time to process all of this. "Why did you pick this course of study?"

"It fascinated me. And also it was something that my mother did not approve of," Aria answered with a smile. Bruce shook his head; this was one complicated woman. He looked at the clock. "It's eleven. Want to call it a night?"

"Sure. We should do this again sometime."

"I agree. How long are you in town?"

"Another two weeks. Then I am going to Paris." Bruce took one last look at the woman before him. "Goodnight, Aria."

"Goodnight, Bruce."

* * *

"Soon it will be ours."

"I know. Then nothing will be able to stop us."

"How are we going to find it?"

"Don't worry about that. I have it taken care of."

**Like I said, the chapter was mainly going on the questions Bruce wanted to ask. The next chapter will go into a different legend. Please review! I welcome anything (even ideas).**


	4. The Delivery and the Mystery

**Well, here is a new chapter. Now I get to introduce our villains and the relic they desire. Hope you all enjoy!**

**A/N:** The societies are made up.

**Disclaimer:** _Batman Begins _belongs to other people

**Chapter 4**

Aria woke up the next morning feeling more refreshed than she has been for a long time. The dinner last night with Bruce was a pleasant one. Once she was ready, she opened the hallway door and almost tripped over something. _A box?_ she thought as she picked it up and went back into her room. She placed it on the bed, opened it, and gasp. Inside was a tablet inscribed with an ancient language. _Most likely Coptic_, she thought as she picked up a letter. She gasped as she read it:

_Dear Professor Calhoun,_

_I am sorry for the terrible inconvenience, but I need your help. I am being chased by a secret society called the Hadean Knights. I am a member of the Judean Priory, who are the keepers of several artifacts. The Hadean Knights are after a artifact that is described on this tablet. Please keep this in your possession and solve the mystery. Only trust those who trust you._

_A colleague_

Aria looked at the letter again and then examined the tablet. It was in Coptic, and she was glad that she took that class. Going through her memory, she was startled by what she was reading. The tablet was explaining the history of an ancient artifact that dates to the time of Christ. Unfortunately, she couldn't read anymore due to her lack of the Coptic language. She thought back on the societies mentioned in the letter as she placed the small tablet and letter in her purse and went out the door. The Hadean Knights was a society of blood. Founded in the Middle Ages, the Knights were responsible for many of the witch-hunts that took place. They believe that women had no right to develop in society and did everything in their power to make them subservient. The Judean Priory, on the other hand, was a complete mystery. No academic knew much about them, only that that they were formed to counter the Knights in the Middle Ages. That and the fact that they are rumored to be in possession of many mythical relics. As she was crossing the street to the café, she noticed a car coming towards her, with no intention of stopping. Aria darted out of the way and looked for the car. It was gone. She forgot about the incident until later in the day when she received a threatening phone call. _"Professor Calhoun," _said a male voice.

"Yes?"

_"You have twenty-four hours to hand over the tablet or else."_

"What are you talking about?"

_"The incident this morning was a warning. Next time it is for real."_ The call ended, leaving Aria in shock. Someone was trying to kill her for the tablet. They also knew where she was staying. Knowing that another attack may be imminent, Aria called a friend to pick up her things at the hotel while she goes into hiding. _But where?_ she thought. Suddenly it came to her. Getting into her car, she traveled to the outskirts of Gotham until she realized that she was being followed. She sped up, trying to lose him, but the stranger kept up with her until he hit her car. _He's forcing me off the road!_ She tried to get away, but the man succeeded and she went flying into a ditch. Then she knew nothing more.

* * *

"Well, Alfred, that was interesting," said Bruce as he and Alfred were returning to the manor after a meeting. "Nothing really new."

"Yes, sir," said Alfred. Then he suddenly stopped. Bruce looked to see what caught the butler's attention when he saw a car fly off the road. Another car came driving by and flew past them. Bruce and Alfred got out and went to the wreck vehicle. "The car looks familiar, Alfred," said Bruce as he went to the driver's door. Then he realized who it belong to. Inside the wreck was an unconscious Aria. "Alfred, it's Aria! Help me open the door!" he yelled. A few minutes later, Alfred pulled Aria out while Bruce held the door.

"She appears to be okay," said Alfred. Then Aria mumbled. "Get my backpack. They can't get it," she said as she fell silent. Bruce grabbed her pack and helped get Aria into the car. They got her to the manor and into one of the guestrooms. Bruce stayed with her until she woke up a few hours later. "Are you alright, Aria?" he asked.

"Bruce," she said in confusion, until she shot up and said, "Someone ran me off the road!"

"We know, Alfred and I saw it," he said, trying to calm her down. A few minutes later, he asked, "Do you know why?"

She looked at him. "I have information that someone is willing to kill for."

"What kind of information?"

"Information that leads to a powerful relic."

"A relic?"

"Yes, the Spear of Destiny."

**Ah, the Spear of Destiny. I'll tell you more about it in the next chapter. Please R&R!**


	5. The Spear

**Here is some information of the Spear of Destiny. More may be added later on, but for right now here are the basic theories.**

**A/N:** I am going to warp history a bit. Please play along.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Batman Begins_, only Aria and plot.

**Chapter 5**

It wasn't until morning when Aria finally got out of bed. Still a little sore, she walked downstairs and found the kitchen. Walking in, she discovered Alfred cooking. He looked up and smiled. "Ah, good morning, Miss Calhoun. Are you feeling better?"

"A little. Where's Bruce?" she asked.

"He'll be down in just a little bit. Coffee?" he asked.

"Please." As she sat down, she thought about last night. Someone tried to kill her becauseshe wouldnot turn over the tablet. Before she could ask Alfred a question, Bruce walks in. "Aria! You're up. Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." As she looks at him, she returned to her thoughts from last night. She intended to go to Bruce for help, figuring that no one would expect her to go to him. Bruce noticed her staring at him and smiled. _Damn it_, she thought, _that is the only smile that can unnerve me_. "Alright," started Bruce as he sat down, "you said something about the Spear of Destiny. Care to elaborate? And why would someone try to kill you for it?"

Aria looked at him. "The Spear of Destiny, or the Holy Lance, is supposedly the spear used to pierce the side of Christ at His Crucifixion. According to the work of Trevor Ravenscroft, the Spear is supposed to have "mysterious" powers, which is ultimately a hostile and evil spirit. Some even say that the Spear is 'channeling the 'angry God of the Old Testament' (Jehovah) to it somehow transferring a part of The Crucifixion to the Spear.' Now as to where it is, the most popular theory is that Hitler had control of the Spear during World War II. According to the work of Dr. Howard A. Buechner, the Spear was sent on a U-boat to Antarctica in 1945. It was supposedly taken back to Europe in 1979 and has been there ever since."

"Any proof to the theories?" asked Bruce.

"Not really. Except that in the case of Buechner, there have been many collaborations to the tale by former Nazi officials. Either the good doctor was the victim of a hoax or that is what really happened to the Spear."

"Amazing. Now the part where someone almost killed you?"

Aria went pale. "Yesterday, I received a box containing a tablet. The man who sent it to me was a member of the Judean Priory. The tablet was written in Coptic, which I know a little of. It seems to be a map to the Spear. Unfortunately, the man was running from the Hadean Knights, a group that it now bent on killing me. Only one thing doesn't make sense."

"What's that?" asked Bruce.

"The Spear is suppose to be in the possession of the Knights of the Holy Lance, if such a group exists. Why would a man from an other society have information on it?"

"What are theses societies?"

"The Judean Priory is an unknown to scholars. They are supposedly the keepers of such artifacts as the True Cross, Pandora's Box, the Holy Chalice, and the Holy Grail."

"Not the Spear?"

"No. No one knows why. The Hadean Knights, however, is society bent on blood and subserviation. Founded in the Middles Ages, the Knights were responsible for many of the witch hunts that happened then. They are also well known "free-minded" women haters. They believe that women are in a class even lower than insects. They were supposedly stop in the 1600s, but it appears that most survived. Now they are after the Spear."

Bruce looked at Aria. This woman was special. He knew that. Maybe she was supposed to find the Spear. And also she was slowly entering his heart and he felt a need to protect her. "Stay here for a while. You can continue your research here."

"I can't put you in danger, Bruce," she said, wondering if she could trust him. _Trust only those who trust you_, the note said. She knew she could trust Bruce, but would he trust her?

"It's alright. I can take care of myself," he said.

Aria took another look at him and nodded. "Alright, I'll stay."

**Alright, here's the end of the chapter. We'll get to the tablet in the next chapter. Please Review! I like feedback!**


	6. Riddles and Revelations

**Here I am again. In this chapter begins the set of clues that Aria and Bruce have to figure out in order to recover the Spear. Also they begin to see that the Hadean Knights will stop at nothing to fulfill their plan. Please forgive the verse; I'm not a poet so it will sound awkward.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

**Chapter 6**

_He has an excellent collection of books,_ thought Aria as she sat in the study. Bruce led her to the library after breakfast to see if she could find anything that could help her. The books that his ancestors have collected impressed her. There were books on history, myths, and even a few on ancient languages, including Coptic. As she studied the tablet, what she translated really amazed her. After finishing the last line, the tablet ended with:

_Seek in London the Idylls king and_

_Find the Lady of the Isle._

_Of nine sisters eldest,_

_Yet wrought by time to evil, _

_Immortal fay to fame queen._

Before she could contemplate the verse, she heard, "Find anything interesting?" She turned to the voice. "Maybe," she said to Bruce.

"What is it?"

"The tablet tells a short history of the Spear, but also says that the journey is in four steps," she explained as she showed the verse to Bruce. "I think that the Spear is still in Europe."

"Yet someone brought the tablet to America," said Bruce.

"I think that the tablet was written in Coptic for a reason. It's an obscure language with only a few scholars proficient in it."

"Alright, so who is this 'Idylls king'?" asked Bruce.

"I don't know, but I remember the words _Idylls _and _fay _from somewhere," Aria said, sounding disheartened. _Of nine sisters eldest_, she thought, _yet wrought by time to evil_. Hearing a noise, Aria saw Alfred walk in carrying a tea tray. "You look as if you need some refreshment," he said. "Even Baron Tennyson needed rest from his poems."

"Tennyson. That's it!" Aria exclaimed. She looked at Bruce. "I need to get to London."

"Why?" asked Bruce, acting confused.

"Alfred, Lord Tennyson, wrote a group of poems known as _Idylls of the King_, the stories of King Arthur. The 'Lady of the Isle' is Morgana le Fay, Arthur's half-sister. In the beginning of the Arthurian legends, Morgana was not related to Arthur. She was the eldest of nine sisters who ruled the legendary Isle of Avalon. Over time, different myths changed her into the vengeful enchantress we all know."

"So the next part of the hunt lies in London," said Bruce.

"And so it does," said a voice. Aria, Bruce, and Alfred turned around to find a group of five men standing at the door of the study. "And now you are coming with us, Professor."

* * *

"How did you find me here?" Bruce heard Aria ask.

"When we discovered that your car was empty, we started to think of places you can go. Then your attacker remembered seeing a car coming from the opposite direction, and seeing Bruce Wayne in it. So we guessed that he helped you and brought you here."

"You're members of the Hadean Knights."

"Correct. I am impressed by your intelligence, my lady. It is not often that a woman outfoxes us. Now," he said, pointing a gun at them, "come with us and Mr. Wayne doesn't get hurt."

Aria looked from them to Bruce. _I knew something like this would happen_, she thought. She looked once more at Bruce. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Bruce grabbed her arm. "Do you trust me? Don't go with them," he pleaded.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she said as she slowly walked towards them. The next thing she knew, she saw dozens of bats flying into the study. The men screamed and swat at the bats. Bruce grabbed Aria and dragged her out of the study. "Where did the bats come from?" she asked, still petrified.

"You trusted me, now I am going to trust you," he said as they ran into a small music room. Bruce hit three keys and the bookcase popped open. "What the…," Aria started to say as Bruce pulled her in. They entered an old-fashion elevator and Bruce pushed the lever down. When they reached the bottom, Aria was in shock. Before her was a vast cavern, with electronic equipment and some sort of vehicle. But what shocked her most was an open cupboard with a bat outfit. "Oh my gosh, you're _Batman_," she said, looking at Bruce in amazement.

"Can I trust you to keep my secret?" asked Bruce.

_Only trust those who trust you_, the words came back to her. "Yes, I'll keep it," Aria promised. Bruce smiled. "Guess we're off to London then," he said.

She smiled back at him. "I guess so."

**Thus the hunt truly begins. And I allowed Aria to know who Bruce really is. This is important later in the story. Please R&R! I really love reviews.**


	7. London and the Tor

**Hi! Here's another chapter. We arrive in London and the hunt is on. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Do not own _Batman Begins._

**Chapter 7**

Bruce and Aria arrived in London a few hours later. "All right, Tennyson is buried at Westminister Abbey, so let's start there," said Aria.

"Do you think there will be something there?" asked Bruce.

"Hopefully," she replied. She smiled at him. "Let's hope for the best."

_Bruce's thoughts_

As they traveled toward the Abbey, Bruce took some time to contemplate the situation. Here he is in London, not on a business trip, mind you, but on a mission to save the world from a group of ill-fated men. And he is with a woman; not any woman, but a beautiful, highly intelligent woman who feared almost nothing. He has dated a lot of women, including the elusive Selina Kyle, but none attracted his attention more than Aria. _I'm attracted to her, but is it something more?_ he asked himself.

_Aria's thoughts_

_You are not attracted to Bruce Wayne. You are not attracted to Bruce Wayne,_ she kept thinking to herself. Damn, it is hard to concentrate around him, especially now that she knows he is the mysterious Batman. She thought of his past. According to her father, Bruce lost his parents to murder when he was young. Then, after Joe Chill was released on parole and subsequently killed, Bruce disappeared, only to reappear seven years later. Since then, he has been the classic playboy; yet to Aria there was something else. _He may appear happy on the outside, yet on the inside he is still lost in his pain and anger_, she thought. She felt sorry for him, and yet at the same time wanted to leave him. _I put him in enough trouble_. Yet, something on the inside told her to stay with him, that he would protect her. And that was all she wanted. _Could it be that I think of him more than a friend?_

* * *

All of a sudden a realization came to her. When they arrived at Westminister Abbey, she said to Bruce, "We need to go to Glastonbury Tor, the supposed site of Avalon."

"I thought that we needed to go see the grave?"

"The poem said _Seek the Lady of the Isle_. I think it really wants us to go to the Isle," she said, hoping that he would agree.

"Alright, let's go," he said. Aria was so happy that she jumped and hugged him. When she realized what she was doing, she let go. Instead of saying anything, she hailed another taxi.

* * *

Arriving a the Tor, Bruce and Aria started up the hill until Aria saw a strange object. Picking it up, she saw that it was an object in the shape dove, a dove with golden wings. "This is the spot. This is the symbol of the Judean Priory," she said as she started moving twigs and weeds out of the way. What she found was a headstone reading:

_May this fair maiden rest in peace. My beloved Morgan._

"This is her grave," she said in awe.

"Who's grave?" asked Bruce, already knowing the answer.

"Morgana le Fey. In most tales, she is referred to as Morgan." Looking down, she noticed a recently place piece of vellum. Picking it up, she looked a it and read:

_The treachery of one man was his downfall,_

_And lost the bride he loved._

_Father of a queen, yet not of a king,_

_Treachery was his doom._

Aria laughed. "What is it?" asked Bruce.

"We need to go to Tintagel," she said. "The man the verse speaks of is Morgana's father, the lord of Tintagel. I don't rightfully know his name, especially when the tales aren't sure. His wife was Igraine, the mother of Morgana and Arthur. Uther Pendragon lusted of Igraine, so he went to war with her husband. The night Igraine's husband died, Uther, with the aid of Merlin's magic, pretended to be the lord and slept with Igraine. Nine months later, Arthur was born."

"Nice, so what are we waiting for?" Bruce asked. And with that, they left.

**So what do you think? Right now I am thinking to write a chapter with some fighting in it. Bruce needs to have fun to. Please Review!**


	8. Fights and Lore Crossover

**I'm still here. I am having personal issues and it has been effecting my writing. Just to warn you, I am not good with fight scenes. Bear with me. Please enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bruce Wayne (and thus I do not own Christian Bale).

**Chapter 8**

While driving to Tintagel, they stopped at a local pub to get something to eat. Aria decided that this was the opportune time to find out more about her mysterious companion. "So, what caused you to become Batman?" she asked.

Bruce looked at her and thought about it. Even Alfred knew most of the reason but not the whole. "I want to show the people of Gotham that their city does not belong to the criminals and the corrupt. That there is still hope," he said.

"But Gotham has been failing for years; and even with the Batman's arrival, the city is still falling," she countered. She looked at his face. This was the face of a man that truly believes in what he was doing. She sighed. "I'm sorry if I am causing painful memories to resurface. I was just curious."

Bruce smiled at her. "It's all right, Aria. Sometimes it is good to relive past pain," he said. But Aria wasn't convinced, so Bruce changed the subject. "So, what do you expect the Hadean Knights will do next?"

"Try do dodge us. But most likely they'll let us find the final clue, capture us, and make us lead them the rest of the way," she answered. Before she could say anything else, a man violently shoved into her. "Excuse me, watch where you're going," Aria said angrily.

"Aw, come now, love, lighten up a bit. Or do you need a little help with that?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"No, I don't think she does," said Bruce, standing up to face the man.

"Well, I think she does, and you better leave so me and her can start," the man said, setting down his beer jug.

"I don't think so," said Bruce. Then the drunk took a swing that Bruce easily dodged. Bruce then knocked him out with one punch. "Come on, Aria, let's go," he said.

"Not so fast, Mr. Wayne. The evening has just begun," said a man from the shadows. Aria gasped; he was wearing a raven shaped pin that was surround by daggers.

"Bruce, that's the symbol of the Hadean Knights," she whispered. But she couldn't say anymore, because four men rushed at Bruce. Aria watched in amazement was Bruce used his extensive fighting knowledge to take on these men. She suddenly felt a hand grab her arm and pulled her towards the door. Aria grabbed the closest thing to her – a glass beer mug – and hit her attacker in the face. Then another arm wrapped itself around her waist. "I think we overstayed our welcome," said Bruce as they ran towards the car. Bruce started the car and raced out of the parking lot. It was close to two hours later when either one bothered to speak. "Are you okay?" asked Bruce.

"I'm fine," she said.

"That's good." Aria looked at Bruce. _He doesn't even have a scratch_. Yet she didn't bother thinking more on it. Weariness was coming to her and she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The morning light woke her up . She felt warm and safe. Then she realized that she fell asleep on Bruce. He had his arm wrapped around her and left her head on his shoulder. "Pleasant dreams?" he asked.

"Not really," she answered. She looked at the countryside. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes we are," he replied. She looked at the castle. They exited the car and walked toward the entrance. When they entered the foyer, a tour guide met them. "Welcome to Tintagel Castle. Would you like a guided tour or would you like to look on your own?"

"On our own, please," said Bruce.

"Well, enjoy." And with that they were left alone. They wandered the rooms until they came to a bedroom. There wasn't much, but something caught Bruce's eyes. It was a small figure of a dove with golden wings. "Aria, look," he said.

Aria saw the figure and looked around. "This must be where the treachery took place," she said. Then she saw a piece of parchment. It read:

_In ancient lands you must go,_

_And forgive your wretched soul._

_Beautiful artwork and ancient masters,_

_Even she knows with mysterious greeting._

"What does that mean?" asked Bruce.

"I don't know," said Aria. Then realization hit her. "I think that we are about to leave Arthurian lore and enter Christian lore. We are heading to France. To Paris."

"What's in Paris?" Then it hit him. "The _Mona Lisa_. 'Even she knows with mysterious greeting'."

"Art historians have always wondered what secret she holds. We might just find out," she said.

"Well, come on."

* * *

They headed back to London to hitch a ride on the Chunnel. They got off when they reached France's coast. "We could've got off at Paris," said an annoyed Aria.

"I know, but we need to throw them off our backs a little bit more," said Bruce. They rented a car and began their drive to Paris. "So, what caused the rift between you and your mother?" asked Bruce.

Aria looked at him. "She wasn't always so bad. It wasn't until I turned eighteen that she suddenly decided that I needed to marry. My father was my only support. When I graduated from high school, he immediately sent me off to Harvard, which I'm glad he did. My mother tried everything she could to put me together with someone but each attempt failed. Then I suddenly snapped."

Bruce pondered this information. This was definitely a woman of integrity, which made him admire her more. "Will you ever marry?"

"Maybe someday. And only when I feel that it is right. What about you?"

"Like you, when it feels right." And with that the conversation ended.

**Now we head into Christian lore. Well, what do you think?**


	9. The Mysterious Miss M

**Here I am with another installment. As I said before, I am going to be heading into Christian lore. This chapter is going to be short, be give me some time.**

**I would like to give a shout out to BregoBeauty, my most constant reviewer. Thanks for your support.**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in relation to _Batman Begins_, _The Da Vinci Code_, or any other publication I may have used in this chapter.

**Chapter 9**

They reached Paris later that evening. "Let's head to the Louvre before it closes. I want to get a good look at the _Mona Lisa_," said Aria. They reached the Louvre and Bruce looked in wonder at the _Pyramide Inversée_. "You don't tend to believe anything until you see it with your own eyes," he said.

"I agree," said Aria, also looking at the inverted pyramid. They arrived in the Denon Wing on the second floor. They gazed briefly in wonder at masterpieces such as _Death of the Virgin_, _The Wedding at Cana_, and _The Madonna of the Rocks_. "Oops, we just passed her," said Aria. They turned around and stood in front of the painting. "Here she is. The _Mona Lisa_," Aria announced. Bruce looked at the painting. Indeed she was just as mysterious in person than she seems in books.

"Alright, what are we looking for?" he asked.

"Anything our mysterious friend left behind," she responded. As they looked around, the lights dimmed a little. "We will be closing in an hour," said a passing Louvre employee. Aria nodded and looked at the painting. It seemed rather odd to be this close to the painting. Usually throngs of people would be here. Yet it was late in the day, which may explain the lack of people. She looked at the painting again. _He wouldn't_. From her pocket she grabs her penlight and shines it at the painting. She gasps. "Bruce, get over here." He walks over and looks at the painting. "What the…?"

"Seems like our friend is taking a page from Dan Brown's book," Aria says. "_So dark the con of man_," she reads.

"Should we take a look at _The Madonna of the Rocks_ again?"

"Why not?" They walked over the painting and Aria shined the penlight on it. She read:

"_Possessed by evil yet reformed to good,_

_With many tales and secret histories,_

_Yet a pious saint as can ever be._"

Aria slapped her head. "Now this is very interesting."

"Do you know what it means?" asked Bruce.

"Actually, I don't," she admitted.

"Now we are definitely in trouble," mumbled Bruce.

They left the Louvre and checked into a very low-key motel. "What do we do now?" asked Aria.

"You're asking me? You're the religious fanatic here, not me," said Bruce. He thought about the verse for a while. _Aria said that we are heading into Christian legends and myths_. He thought of what he knew of the Bible. Then it hit him. "What a minute. Could the verse be talking about Mary Magdalene?" asked Bruce.

"I don't know," said Aria.

"Wasn't Mary Magdalene the one who was possessed by seven demons?" he asked.

"And became a follower of Christ. There have been many stories and old wives' tales about her. Some even believe that she is the Church's perfect example of pious repentance," said Aria. She looked at Bruce. "Local French tradition says that Magdalene lived out her last days in the French Alps, specifically the Grotto of Ste-Baume, a place with an ancient affinity to female fertility."

"Where is it located?"

"Near St-Maximin, a village near Marseille."

**Like I said, it was short. The next chapter will be a little longer. Enjoy and REVIEW!**


	10. Capture and Return

**I'm back with the next chapter. The conflict is about to reach its climax; but what does that mean for Bruce and Aria? Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Aria, plot, and other OCs.

**Chapter 10**

They arrived in St-Maximin a few hours later. They followed the trail that led to the Grotto of Ste-Baume. "What do you think we will find?" asked Bruce.

"Probably another annoying riddle. I wish that this guy can be more precise," said Aria. "Here we are." The cave wasn't really impressive; and as they went inside, they noticed the pilgrims praying. "Look for something that seems out of place," said Aria. They went in opposite directions as they conducted their own searches. Aria looked at the walls, trying to find evidence of manmade pieces. _I think I am being watched_, she thought as she looked around. The uneasiness didn't leave her so she decided to head back towards Bruce. Suddenly, she bumped into a man. "I'm sorry," she said, looking at him. Then she noticed his lapel pin. "Oh no," she said and started to run. The man grabbed her and Aria struggled with him. She grabbed the pin and threw it on the floor. The man spun her around and held a cloth over her nose and mouth. She tried to scream but nothing came out. The last thing she saw was two more men coming towards her as her world fell into darkness.

* * *

Bruce was becoming just as frustrated as Aria was earlier. _What should I be looking for_, he thought, wishing for some of his companion's knowledge. As he inspected the wall, he noticed an oddly placed rock. Gently moving it, the rock came out and Bruce saw a box. Picking it up, he opened it and froze. It was a cryptex. _Oh, Aria is going to love this_, he thought as he headed in her direction. When he reached the entrance, he noticed three men heading out, one of them carrying someone. It was Aria. Bruce started to run towards them but was too late. They made it to their car and drove off. "Damn it," he said. _Please be safe, Aria_.

* * *

Checking into a low-key hotel, Bruce inspected the cryptex a little more. The dialing sequence was five letters, but what was the clue? Bruce looked at the box more carefully and noticed a dove with golden wings. _The dove is a symbol of peace,_ Bruce thought. Then he smiled. _What better way to hide a thing of terror than under peace_? And with that thought, he grabbed a pencil and gently pried the medallion loose. Out it came and Bruce noticed an inscription on the other side. This is what he read:

_The spear lies under the rose,_

_And helps us keep the peace whole._

_Terror breeds terror, and life breeds life,_

_The symbol of justice brings it to light._

Bruce shook his head. This verse doesn't make any sense. What symbol of justice? Bruce flung himself onto the bed and began to think. Soon he fell asleep. And in his sleep the verse came to life:

_He saw the Spear in all its glory. Coming towards it from opposite directions came the light and darkness. Yet over the Spear was a figure flying. He recognized it – it was a bat. Looking around, he saw that he was in an old yet familiar church – the prominent feature being the carving of a rose._

He woke with a start. Aria was wrong. The mysterious man did bring the Spear to America – specifically to Gotham City. Then he remembered something. There was another clue inside the cryptex. He needed to return to Gotham and find the next clue to open the cylinder. And save Aria.

* * *

Aria woke in a strange room. Slowly, she got up and looked around. "Ah, glad to see you awake, Professor," came a familiar voice. Aria turned and saw the same man that she encountered at Wayne Manor. "What do you want?" she asked.

The man laughed. "Actually we wanted the cryptex. But it appears that you don't have it. A shame. Now we are concentrating on finding the person who does have it."

"Bruce," Aria whispered. _What have I done!_

"Yes, it appears Mr. Wayne found it and subsequently disappeared. But don't worry, we'll find him," said the man. "In the meantime, you are our guest. My name is the Keeper."

"You'll never find him," Aria spatted out. Before the Keeper could answer, a younger man ran into the room. "Mr. Wayne appears to be returning to Gotham."

"You see, I told you we would find him," the Keeper said as he left the room. _That's what Bruce wanted you to do_, she thought. _He wanted you to come out of hiding_.

**Now we will be returning to Gotham. Bruce will be putting on the Batsuit in the next chapter. What do you all think?**


	11. New Revelations

**I'm back! Yes, I am still here. I have been dealing with writer's block and the start of college classes. Updates will be more irregular. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Batman Begins_.

**Chapter 11**

Bruce arrived back in Gotham less than a few hours later. "Anything yet?" he asked Alfred.

"Nothing so far," Alfred responded. They entered the Batcave and Bruce went to the computer. Typing a few words, he looked at Alfred. "Do you remember the Church of the Light?" he asked.

"That is where your parents' funeral was held," the butler answered.

"But do you remember us going there before that?" Bruce asked as he watched his old friend's face turn to worry. "You do remember," Bruce said plainly.

"Yes, your parents went there all the time," Alfred said. He looked at the younger man. "There is something you need to know," Alfred started to explain.

Aria and her captors arrived in Gotham shortly after Bruce did. "How well do you know of Mr. Wayne's past?" the Keeper asked. Aria looked confused. "I guess not much," he responded.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Bruce Wayne's involvement is not by accident. His parents were prominent members of the Judean Priory.

"What!" said a even more confused Aria.

"My parents were members of a secret society that hid the Spear of Destiny?" asked an amazed and confused Bruce.

"Not just members. Your father was the Grand Master of the society," said Alfred.

"The Grand Master? So those times we went to the church before they died were actually meetings of the Judean Priory?"

"Yes. Somehow your father sensed that his end was near. So he hid the location of the Spear in that cryptex and gave it to his successor. He ordered the man to, if anything began to happen, to hide the location and begin a treasure hunt. It seems that trouble did begin to brew, and his successor did as he was told. I don't understand why he sent the first clue to Miss Calhoun."

Then it dawned on Bruce. "Her specialty. She studies religion, mainly each one's symbols. He thought that a skeptic would be a perfect hunter."

"I guess you're right. And she subsequently involved you, the heir of the Grand Master. So, Master Bruce, how do we find our missing skeptic?"

"I am heading to the church," Bruce answered.

"As who?"

"As Batman."

They arrived at the Church of the Light, with Aria still reeling from the revelation. _I wonder if Bruce knew?_ Of course he didn't. He probably would not have known until he was much older. "Now we wait to see if Bruce lives up to his father's expectations," said the Keeper. They walked inside and sat on the front pew. "What if he doesn't show up," said one of the men. "We could be waiting for hours."

"It depends on how much he cares about the professor."

"What if he somehow contacted the Batman?"

"We'll deal with that when the time comes," the Keeper answered. Then there was a noise. The men pulled out their guns and began looking around. They stepped outside the room and never came back in. "Where are they?" someone asked.

"You really want to know?" came a gruff reply. They all spun around as the man was dragged up to the ceiling by Batman.

_Bruce, _thought Aria.

**Here's the end. So what do you think about the little twist? I just thought it up. Please review!**


	12. Another Rescue and Feelings

**Here I am. Here's the showdown. Sorry if it's a little tacky, but fight scenes aren't my specialty. Let me know what you think!**

**Disclaimer:** I only own Aria and other OCs.

**Chapter 12**

Aria watched as Batman pulled the man to the ceiling and hung him on the rafters. "Ah, Batman, a pleasure to meet you. Unfortunately, you have to leave," said the Keeper. "Or the young lady dies," he added, wrapping an arm around Aria's throat and put a gun to her head. Aria froze, not wanting to provoke her captor further.

"I thought you needed her alive," said Batman. Inside his mind, Bruce screamed. He hadn't felt this way for a long time, he realized. Not since his parents' death.

"I do. Yet she has other useful qualities," he said. Yet the Keeper underestimated his captive's insight. To his surprise, Aria grabbed his arm, wrapped her leg around his, and twisted him to the ground. Then she ran. The Keeper aimed his gun but was too late – the Batman kicked the gun out of his hand. The Keeper got up and took a swing at Batman. He blocked it and took a swing. Then the Hadean leader did something unexpected. He took out two swords and lunged at Batman.

From the back of the church, Aria watched as the two men fought. _Man, Bruce is good¸_ she thought. She watched as Batman blocked the swords. Then she watched as Batman grabbed the Keeper's throat, took one of the swords, and stabbed him through. "I thought that you didn't kill people," taunted the man.

"I make exceptions," the Batman replied. The Keeper laughed and fell to the floor, clearly dead. Batman looked up and saw that Aria was gone. He knew that she was watching the fight. _She must have ran when I killed him, _he thought. With that thought, he left.

* * *

She stopped running. She had never seen a person killed before. She took some deep breaths and looked around. The street was quiet. She walked until she reached a spot under the tram. "Bruce, where are you?" she whispered.

'Right here," said a soft voice behind her. She turned and saw him. Then her mind slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of dripping water. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the Batcave. She slowly sat up and looked around. Seeing Bruce working on the Tumbler, she slowly walked over. "How do you feel?" Bruce asked.

"Fine," she said as Bruce came out from under the Tumbler. He stood up and looked into her eyes. "I want to say thank you. Thank you for coming for me," she said.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you," he said.

"I know." With that, she started to turn. Then Bruce suddenly grabbed her arm and pulled her close. "When he was holding that gun to your head, I felt like screaming. You have become too precious to me and I didn't want to lose you," he said softly.

"What…?" Aria started to say but never got it out. She suddenly found herself kissing him. Bruce released his grip on her arm and Aria wrapped her arms around his neck. Feeling his arms around her waist, she felt his tongue begging entrance into her mouth. She slowly opened her mouth, his tongue slowly began to explore. The kiss deepened and the need for oxygen arose. They broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes again. Then Aria laid her head on his shoulder and they just held each other for a long time.

**So, what do you think? The next chapter will reveal the location of the Spear and what Bruce and Aria will do with it. Please review!**


	13. Guilt

**Hi people! Sorry that I have not updated in so long, but my college work and my job have been consuming my time. This is a really short chapter, but I hope that it may explain the actions of the last chapter (I hope). Please review!**

**Disclaimer:** As always, do not own anything.

**Chapter 13**

After seeing Aria to bed, Bruce stayed up a while longer. At the moment he was fighting the image of him killing that man. He never has done that before, killing a person. Now all these thoughts are going through his head. _Why did I do it? What was I thinking? For what did I do it for?_ These thoughts keep going through his mind. There was no reason for it, but yet he did it anyway. He should have spared him, should have tied him up for the police to find. All he left was a bloodied mess for some priest to discover. "There was no reason for it. I took a life that should have faced justice for all the things that he did and would have done; but I took his life, in cold blood, in my rage," he said softly. And worse, he didn't know if an innocent woman had seen it. A woman who didn't need to see such a horrible thing. As he entered the Batcave, he made a decision. "Never again."

* * *

Aria laid in the bed, the events of tonight swirling through her head. _Why did he kill him?_ she thought. She could only imagine how much grief Bruce was going through. _He's such a sweet man? What could have prompted him to do such a thing?_ Then it came to her. He wanted to protect _her_. That is why he did it, even though it went against his morals. With this thought, she drifted slowly to sleep.

**I am returning them to the last clue in the next chapter. If you have any ideas on what you think should happen next, send them! Ideas are always welcome (and my writers block is still here).**


End file.
